tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Explosion
This is a tie-in story to Arson. Please consider reading this before contributing to Arson. Story In 1916, the German U-Boat Dino Mighter was captured by the American Navy and held in the Bigg City Port. In 1918, the war ended. Dino was released in 1922, and was to stay in the Bigg City Port. However, he discovered that due to the fact that he looked like a U-Boat, not many people trusted him. Dino decided to be rebuilt at Lucky's Yard. However, he discovered he could not pay for the expenses. "Please, sir!" he yelled to a crewman on the dock. "I lost everything in the jail yard! Can't I do something so I don't have to pay?" "Sorry, Mighter," said the crewman "But if you have no money, we can't fix you." Dino Mighter sat alone in the old and abandoned docks. He had lost all his money when he was arrested. He couldn't do anything to gain it; no one trusted him. "I'm so desperate," he said to himself. "That I would even become a criminal." "Clever choice," purred a voice. Dino Mighter jumped and looked around. "I need someone as sneaky as you to help me out," the voice said again. "Who's there?" asked Dino Mighter. "They call me Rankin," said the voice. "I own a terrorist society called the OGPU." "Wait a minute," said Mighter. "I'm a U-Boat, sure, but terrorists?! I can't do that!" "I'll pay you $20,000 in cash," said Rankin. Dino Mighter was desperate for money. "All right," he gulped. "I'll take the job." That evening, Dino Mighter moved through the water towards a small dock that carried tons of munitions. He closed in, and then moved about the dock, sticking small mines onto the sides. With all the munitions, everything would seem like an accident. He moved away carefully. A buzzer went off, and the dock went up in flames! There were screams from everywhere. Dino Mighter snuck away, unnoticed. Dino returned to the old piers. "I did what you asked, Rankin," he said. "I want the money." "Not so fast," said Rankin. "There are a few more things I want you to do." "What more can you want?!" yelled Dino Mighter. "I've blown up a munitions dock!" "I want lots of things," Rankin purred. "Up river is a barge carrying huge explosives. A tug named O.J. is going to bring it in. He will leave it at the main port, where everything in the Bigg City goes to. When he leaves, blow the barge up. O.J. will be forced to take the blame, as he is too old." Dino Mighter gulped and departed. That evening, Dino waited at the port. O.J. was pulling in the munitions barge. Dino Mighter was trailing slowly, but had to freeze when he saw another tug go up to O.J.! "Hey, O.J.," said Emily. "Nice work. I must say, I didn't expect them to pick you for a munitions job." "I'm old, Emily," said O.J. "But I've still got my boiler running. If anything goes wrong, they'll scrap me for sure." Emily shuddered and departed. Mighter followed O.J. to the main dock, and watched O.J. leave. Dino Mighter went up to the barge and stuffed several mines on the sides of the barge. He moved away quickly. The barge went up in flames as the dock collapsed and nearby buildings lost their ground and collapsed into the river. Dino Mighter shuddered. He hadn't intended to kill anyone! He returned to the docks. The heavy breathing of Rankin was heard. "You didn't tell me I'd be killing someone!" Dino Mighter complained. "It's the one way to silence everyone," growled Rankin. "I'm not doing what you want me to do!" yelled Dino Mighter. "I'm going to turn myself in and reveal you to the public!" "Not so fast," said Rankin. "Look on the dock on your left." Dino Mighter looked. Sitting there was a huge bomb. "That is a rigged bomb that I helped design. If you do not follow our orders, we fill find you and blow you up. Got it?" Dino Mighter gulped. "What do you want me to do now?" he asked. "An ocean liner called Lightning is being captained by an old friend of mine," said Rankin. "You are to place mines on it. They will be timed. When the ship is in port and the captain along with the crew are far away, the mines will blow up, and that'll be the end of the "Roaring 20's" for the Bigg City Port." "Civilians," groaned Dino Mighter, but not out loud. There was a rumble and Rankin showed himself for the first time. He looked very scary; his face was ugly, and he had a large eyepatch. His color was completely black. "No protests from you," he growled. "Or its the bomb." Dino Mighter moved away. That evening, Dino Mighter moved towards the Lightning. He inspected it. He placed the limpet mines on its sides. These were bigger than usual. When all were in place, he moved carefully away. That evening, there was a huge storm. As Dino Mighter watched, the ship rocked and swayed. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning went flying through the Lightning! There was a strange static noise, and without warning, there was a loud scream and people flew out of the ship as the limpet mines blew up; early! Dino Mighter's eyes opened wide as the ship was torn to pieces! All that was left was an old boiler that sank into the water. Dino Mighter watched the Star Tugs inspect the wreckage. He spotted Grampus, and quickly moved away. As he saw the other sub inspect the remains of a mine, he moved away. That night, he decided to pass by the Star Dock. He surfaced, but unfortunately, Sunshine saw him. "Hey!" yelled Sunshine. Dino Mighter panicked and moved away quickly. Dino Mighter stayed away from the old and abandoned piers for a whole week. He moved silently through the harbors, hiding from anyone who might see him. Finally, at the end of the week, he passed the Star Dock again. He was about to calm down when Emily saw him. "Ha!" yelled Emily, throwing a rope over Dino's periscope. Dino tried to escape, but unfortunately, he slammed into Warrior. "A U-Boat first, a terrorist next! Ha!" laughed the Coast Guard. "Well, Dino Mighter, you are under arrest for the murder of 1,925 people, counting the 1,456 people who were onboard the Lightning!" "I was manipulated!" yelled Dino Mighter. "Someone named Rankin who worked for a terrorist organization called the OGPU hired me! He wanted me to blow up the major parts of the Bigg City Port!" "Hmm," said the Coast Guard. "We'll see that this Rankin fellow is found. Meanwhile, we'll have you in jail." Dino Mighter breathed a sigh of relief. In jail, Rankin couldn't harm him. 4 years later, in 1926, Dino Mighter was released from jail. Even though he had pleaded to stay in jail, the Coast Guard couldn't do anything about it. Dino Mighter left the docks and headed for the old and abandoned piers. He was sure the police fleet had caught Rankin. An hour later, a mysterious black tug with an eyepatch reached the piers, where Dino Mighter was waiting. It was Rankin. "So, the traitor is here," said Rankin. "I'm no traitor," said Dino Mighter. "I'm was never even part of the OGPU." "You gave away the major plans for the OGPU," said Rankin. "And that's why I call you a traitor. And for that, I must destroy you." Dino Mighter looked right at Rankin. "I'm afraid not," he said. "I've planted 12 limpet mines on your hull. In about 2 minutes, they will go off, and you will be no more use to yourself than I am to you." Rankin looked nervous, but managed to make an evil grin, which would end up being his last. "Well, Dino Mighter, hear this; you will be followed," he said. "I am only but a small part of the OGPU. Others will find you, and others will kill you. And my destruction is only a small part of life." "We'll see about that," said Dino Mighter, as he submerged himself and moved away. Rankin stared at the water and grinned. "He does not know what he's gotten himself into," he said. Dino Mighter moved away from the docks. He looked back. There was a beep, and a huge fireball went into the air. He smiled. No more trouble from that fellow. Only 200 yards away, a tug watched from away. "He's so sure his troubles are over," he cackled. "His adventures have only started." There was a pop and an eyepatch went over his eye... Category:OGPU